The Gate Keeper
by Comidia Del Arte
Summary: Artists have never listened to the government. And even with the threat of being black bagged and torture for treason. They still live and continue their passions. And the person who holds their lives in her hands is a woman named Alexa O'Conner.
1. Prologue

September 12th 2032. Almost ten years after the poisoning of Three Waters and the biological genocide that killed all the students at a local school. England was the only remaining power in the world. America was dying a slow and painful death. Corruption was the leader of this so called new world order. And stupidity was the cause of its rise to power. That was the opinion of many of the citizens of England. People kept those opinions to themselves though, knowing full well that if they voiced them. They would no sooner find themselves with a black bag on their head while being interrogated.

Even the arts were being stifled. Not long ago it had been free, incorruptible. Used to show the world what the artist saw. What the artist wanted the world to understand. But now, the government had managed to fix a filter on what the community, saw from the arts. However, the artists refused to stifle their passions. Despite the threat of death, they continued to exchange their work with each other. Using an underground operation they fondly called the Court of Miracles, a name for an underground safe haven for the gypsies in the book, the Hunchback of Notre Dame, a book that long ago had been added to the black lists. The members of this underground consisted of sketchers, painters, theater lovers, composers, musicians, poets, writers, movie collectors, comic book collectors, and art collectors, etc.

The Court of Miracles' hideout could be found in a passage of the old underground subway. It had taken its members at least two years to clear it out enough to set up a shop. After a while the members realized the danger in using the old subway entrances. So they created even more entrances, making it difficult for Fingermen to pin point an exact location. There was only one person who knew where every single location was, and that person was Alexa O'Conner. Despite the fact that on the inside Alexa was a true artist, she was also known well in the higher society. To avoid being suspected of treason against the government, she managed to date a few men who were in charge of certain aspects of the government. At the moment she was in a relationship with Dascombe, the leader of the mouth. But her fellow artists knew nothing of who they put their trust in. They only knew that their secret keeper wore a Black Plague mask. As was the requirement of all members of the Court, it was a simple but elegant safety precaution. Masks kept everyone's identities out of harm's way.

How she loathed the man, how she wanted to see her father's knife drip with his toxic rubies, to see his sinful life ebb away from his cold black eyes. But Alexa could do him no harm, only pleasure him and heighten his popularity amongst his peers. It was for the safety of her friends and her only passion in this world. And she was going to protect those things till she died, even though it meant being the arm candy of disgusting men. She took her job very seriously, in the Court of Miracles; Alexa was nicknamed The Gate Keeper. Funny thing was; was the fact she was near the top of the most wanted list, due to the fact that finding her meant finding the hideaway of all things outlawed. Alexa felt a hidden pride for having a price on her head; it meant that the High Chancellor viewed her as a major threat.


	2. Run Deep

It was early September. And the weather had been nothing but dismal. Rain and heavy winds pounded against the walls of buildings, tearing up the remaining trees in England. Thunder and lightning crashed about the skies. It was loud enough to the point where Alexa could hear it from underground. Smiling she reminisced about some of the old Greek tales. "In his rage Zeus the father of all Olympus stretched out his hand and lightning devastated the land. Oh Zeus I understand your fury towards the stupidity of humanity."

Alexa dipped a brush into a cup filled with blood red paint. Paint was something that was hard to find now a days. The market for art supplies was heavily watched by the government. But being The Gate Keeper, Alexa knew how to smuggle art supplies. In the Court of Miracles she had her own stand, which held illegal art supplies and her own works. All up for sale, she was also willing to do trade as well.

Adding one final detail to the now filled canvas, Alexa took a step back. Before Alexa sat her very soul, all its rage and glory stretched across the paper of her easel. The painting depicted the Devil himself playing puppet master to Sutler, and Sutler holding a series of smaller puppets, which resembled the men that headed the different sections of the High Chancellor's system. Most of the paint was dark in color and rather grim. Angry works had a tendency to sell better for they had depth to them. Unlike the censored pieces of trash that passed for art these days.

Picking up a wet washcloth, Alexa began to rub her hands clean of the paint and then proceeded to clean her face. She had to be careful; even one stray drop of paint could send her, head first into a Fingerman's black bag. In a world like this, paranoia was the only reason why Alexa had managed to survive in it for so long. She trusted no one, and wore a mask to keep her true self out of harm's way. The only way to get a glimpse of her true being was through her paintings and written works. But a mere glimpse was nothing; the human soul was by far, vaster than any ocean and ran deeper than any canyon.

Alexa continued to stare at the painting as she stripped herself of her jeans, ratty black t-shirt, black panties, sports bra, and her black sneakers. Stark naked, she made her way to a stool in the back of the room, and picked up the fresh clean clothes that sat upon it. With a hint of reluctance, she began to don the clothes which consisted of a pair of black slacks, a dark red sweater, a lacy red bra and matching panties, and black high heeled boots. Pulling on the boots, Alexa stood and pulled her hair loose from its disheveled ponytail. As she did so, her fingers brushed along a line of scared flesh, just under her hairline. Something that was unnoticeable unless pointed out.

Closing her eyes for a brief moment, Alexa caught glimpses of gore and heard the tortured screams of fellow human beings. Shaking her head, she opened her dark brown eyes. They were slightly misted with the threat of tears. Taking in a shaky breath, Alexa pushed the memories from her mind. She wasn't the only to have been permanently branded by this so called government. Everyone she knew had a horror story to tell, a sob story to weave. Alexa was no different from the rest, except for the fact that her duty forced her to confront her tormentors on a regular basis, and at times forced her to sleep with them. Alexa hated her job more than anything, but her love for her only passion in this world rivaled her hate, so not one complaint slipped past her lips. Alexa was a rock, an immovable object.


	3. Rescue

Sighing, she turned and with the accompanying click of her heels, Alexa opened the cellar room door and shut out the light leaving her latest piece to dry in the darkness. After walking up a flight of stairs she reached the door that would lead her into her house. Opening the door she walked into a small wine cellar. Closing it, Alexa punched in a code on a small keypad. Locking the door and hiding it from view. 'Can't be to carful' she thought, once the door had been locked Alexa made her way out of the cellar after grabbing a bottle of red wine. It was very late, and with the storm brewing outside, Alexa felt a sense of relief. She felt assured that tonight Dascombe would not come knocking on her door. Tonight she would have some much needed alone time.

Opening the bottle, she poured the wine into a glass. Picking up the glass, she brought it to her lips and sipped, her eyes sweeping around her kitchen. The house that she was currently living in was handed down to her by her fathers, whom were homosexual. Both of them had been taken from her while she hid inside a secret compartment in the living room. However, she had been found and put into the Juvenile Reclamation Project. Something she had managed to run from, and leave behind in the dregs of her past. Alexa's only reminder of that shit hole was the scar on her head.

It took Alexa several years of her life to build up enough money to purchase back her home. Alexa had been living here ever since. Many people in the higher society knew of her past, but none of them dared to question her allegiance.

Smirking, Alexa was on the verge of taking another sip of wine. But just as her lips hit the very edge of the glass, a scream assaulted her ears. She paused and set the glass down and made her way over to the window that peeked into the alley way just bellow it. Alexa could just make out the images of what appeared to be two men, who seemed to be cornering a young woman. 'Most likely for not being inside after curfew' Alexa mused. Shaking her head, she walked over to her desk drawer and withdrew a 9mm. Then she proceeded to grab her jacket.

Without any ounce of fear, she walked out the door of her home and into the alley. "Please, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be out after curfew!"

The terrified pleading caused Alexa to quicken her pace. But the nasty reply made her run. "You should of thought about that. Now we're going to be forced to give you a lil spanking."

One of the Fingermen was on the verge of unzipping the fly of their pants. "Excuse me gentlemen? But what the hell do you think you are doing?"

The Fingermen spun around, both of them with sneers on their faces. The one with red hair licked his lips and smiled. "Hmm looks like we got another one." Alexa raised her gun and shook her head. "Are you sure you want to try anything you stupid pig. Dascombe would be most unhappy if he finds out that I've been attacked."

The red head's companion's eyes widened. He grabbed the red head's shoulder. "Frank, that's Dascombe's woman!" Hearing this, Alexa moved forward and pushed her way through the two men. Grabbing the arm of their victim, Alexa plucked her up off the ground. "That's right, and I'd prefer if you did you're hunting elsewhere. Or I'll be loading both your heads with an over dose of lead."

Putting her free arm around the other woman, she led away. Frank grabbed Alexa's shoulder. "Hey, you're not supposed to be interfering with Finger business."

Rolling her eyes, Alexa pulled out her gun and pressed it to Frank's head. "I have a gun to your head, and I don't think your buddy wants to see your brains splattered all over the wall. And Roger will be most unhappy to find his lady defiled. So I suggest you let me walk away, before I lose my patience."


	4. How Dare You!

Frank and his companion backed away and ran out of the alley. With a satisfied smile, Alexa took the woman into her home. "You'll have to stay here until morning I'm afraid, so what's your name honey?"

The woman stared at her. "Why did you help me? They said you're Roger Dascombe's girlfriend, why would _you_ bother helping me?"

Alexa smiled and got up, pulling out a second wine glass and poured the stranger a drink. "I'm not cold hearted dear. Plus I don't enjoy hearing the sound of a fellow female being raped."

The stranger continued to stare, but accepted the glass of wine when Alexa offered it. After Alexa took a seat, she introduced herself. "I'm Jessica Langford." Jessica held out her hand and Alexa shook it, a smile on her face. "Alexa O'Conner."

After showing Jessica to her room, Alexa got ready for bed which consisted of her of taking a shower, brushing her teeth. changing into her pajamas, and locking every single entrance into the house. And checking to make sure her gun was loaded and on safety, just before slipping it under her pillow and then finally closing her eyes and allowing, herself to drift off into the realms Morpheus.

When the sun rose into the sky, Alexa's internal clock woke her up at about eight thirty. While her guest slept, Alexa made breakfast, which was some toast and jam with eggs Benedict. Jessica woke up at around nine o'clock. They shared a meal, but didn't talk much. Jessica was grateful to Alexa for saving her the night before. But her being the arm candy of a higher up made her the enemy. Alexa was aware of her reason for the silence, and chuckled inwardly if only she knew the truth.

After exchanging cold farewells, Jessica disappeared from Alexa's sight. Going back inside, Alexa began to the make the bed up in the guest room and also made sure that every hint of her having a guest in her house was gone from sight. She had just finished washing Jessica's dishes when there was a knock on the door. Drying off the wine glass, Alexa put it away and then walked to the door. Just as she opened it the head Finger, himself barged through the door, accompanied by the two morons from last night. "Creedy! What the bloody hell are you doing here? What is the meaning of this?"

Creedy forced Alexa to take a seat and then sat across from her. "You interfered with Fingermen business last night."

Shaking her head, Alexa retorted "Oh yeah? You have any proof?"

Creedy nodded his eyes as cold as death. "These two men claim that last night while on the verge of arresting a woman in the alley just outside your house, you came and pointed a gun at them. Then you brought the woman into your home."

Alexa's eyes swept over to the men behind Creedy. "Is that so? I think they are just attempting to cover their asses because they can't seem to arrest one girl."

Creedy stood and slammed his fist onto the table. "Don't lie to me O'Conner!"

Peering into Creedy's face, Alexa smirked. "Feel free to sweep this place Creedy, you'll find no evidence."

Creedy glared around the house and noticed that there wasn't even a hint of another person rescinding in the house. Turing to Alexa he hissed. "You knew we were coming so you cleaned everything."

Abashed, Alexa cried. "I would have to be some kind of paranoid freak to go through that many precautions!"

At her statement the front door was thrown open a second time. Dascombe practically ran into the kitchen. "Honestly doesn't anyone know how to knock these days?" The young woman mumbled irritably.

Dascombe glared at Creedy and then ran to Alexa. "Dear, did they hurt you?" After being satisfied with Alexa's answer, Dascombe turned to Creedy. "What the hell, do you think you are doing Creedy?"

Creedy glared at Dascombe, but Alexa could see the hint of a smile in his eyes. It was common knowledge that Dascombe was not the most liked official. "Your little girlfriend here is being accused of treason for interfering on Fingermen business."

Alexa fixed the two men with a glare. "Which is a load of bollocks in my opinion, and the only proof he has is the word of these two jokers, who can't seem to do their job to keep these law breakers off the streets."

At her glare the two men behind Creedy cringed away from her glare. Creedy's hands balled into fists. "How dare you!"

Alexa stood and practically screamed. "How dare I? How dare you! Coming into my home and accusing me of such a crime! How dare you accuse me of anything! And as I've stated before, you have no proof!"


	5. Intruder

Creedy and Alexa stared at each other for what seemed like forever. But at long last Creedy backed down, and signaled for his men to leave. Just as he was about to walk out the door he turned and glared at Alexa. "You better watch your back when Dascombe grows bored of you. Because when he does, I'll be waiting with a black bag that has your name on it."

That said he slammed the door shut behind him. Leaving a smug Alexa and a fuming Dascombe in the kitchen, when Dascombe looked over at Alexa, she adopted a worried and sad look. Doing her best to hide the laughter, Dascombe grabbed Alexa and hugged her tightly to him. "Are you all right love?"

Alexa returned the hug reluctantly. "I'm perfectly fine Roger, how many times must I tell you I'm not crafted from glass. It'll take more than Creedy and his lackeys to break me."

Dascombe sighed and pulled away. "I don't care; I hate to see someone of your stature accused of something so sick."

Inside, Alexa felt the urge to blow his head apart. But she pushed the urge away and smiled. "You are an angel sent to earth Alexa."

Alexa forced herself to blush at the compliment, when she truly wanted to cringe. For about an hour Dascombe stayed at her house, Alexa made him breakfast and had herself another cup of coffee. When Dascombe left for the BTN Alexa cleaned up his plate and got dressed.

Her clothes were simple. Just some jeans and forest green top. Alexa had just finished braiding her hair when she heard a thump from downstairs. 'Great, Creedy's back to black bag me.' Alexa grabbed her gun from on her pillow and unlocked the safety. Slowly she made her way downstairs.

Halfway down, she felt a cold breeze sweep across her skin. Spinning around her gun was aimed at one of the windows which she could have sworn that she had locked. Alexa's eyes widened in shock as well as terror, someone was in her house.

Hearing something coming from the living room, Alexa wield round. Ever so slowly, she walked towards the noise, gun at the ready. Entering the living room, she found nothing. Letting out a sigh of relief, Alexa turned and was about to walk away. But at the sound of rustling fabric, she was doused in darkness. After a couple seconds of struggling, she felt something collide with her head. The last thing Alexa felt was a pair of arms catching her. And she was out like a light.

Slowly Alexa opened her eyes, but that made no difference. She was still rendered incapable of sight. The difference was that she wasn't completely in the dark. The bag over her head was red, not see through, but it still let in the light. Alexa's head snapped to the right when she heard movement. "Where are you!" She cried, attempting to mask the slight tremor in her voice. The bag was suddenly ripped from her face. Alexa couldn't help but gape at the face before her. It was not a face per say. It was a mask to be precise. And it was a chilling bone white with a frozen smile fixed upon its lips.

"Who…who…Who are you?" Alexa stuttered, feeling a cold shiver of fear run down her spine. She mentally smacked herself, Alexa hadn't stuttered since she was little girl. The masked figure moved back and continued to observe her. "Who is but the form, following the function of what? And what I am is a man in a mask, Ms. O'Conner."

Alexa blinked and mumbled. "I meant your name, not your life story or a description of your face."

The stranger chuckled. "I do not have a name, but you may call me V, Ms. O'Conner."

Alexa pulled at the ropes that bound her hands. "What is the meaning of this?"

V grabbed a chair and took a seat on it. "Theatricality, I have a few questions."

Alexa glared at him. "And I have answers, but they may not match the questions. If you want them to match then you will remove these bloody fucking ropes."

V wagged a finger at her, a hint of a smirk in his voice. "Aw but I can't trust you Ms. O'Conner. After all you are close friends with the head of the Mouth."

Struggling even more so at the ropes, Alexa hissed. "That is nothing to you, and that does not define me."

With a casual nod, V agreed. "My sentiments exactly, but someone in my position can never be too careful."

Alexa let out a roar of laughter. "If you really knew me, you would understand that I know more about being _careful_ than anyone."


	6. Alexa's Gallery

V eyed her, taking in the wide eyed terror, the cold sweat making its way down Alexa's skin. "What are you afraid of Ms. O'Conner?"

Alexa glared up at her captor, she had to admit he commanded attention. Even his voice held the air of superiority. If anything, the way he carried himself, demanded respect. It wasn't a wonder that Chancellor Adam Sutler feared him so.

She was nothing compared to this man, she might as well be a blip on the Chancellor's radar screen. All Alexa was doing was conducting illegal art supply shipments. Taking a deep breath, Alexa summoned up all courage, all poise. "If you don't believe me, at least let me show you."

She could almost taste his skepticism. Leaning forward against her bindings, she pleaded. "Please, just let me show you the downstairs."

V cocked his head slightly, shaking his head, he moved around behind Alexa, unsheathing one of his knives. "One wrong move.."

Alexa glanced back at him. "And you wont hesitate to kill me?" V glanced up from cutting the ropes. "Precisely."

Facing frontward. She chuckled. "No worries, I've been in similar situations."

With a final snap of the giving binds, Alexa fell slightly forward. A little surprised at the sudden freedom of the ropes. Taking a steadying breath, she stood. Turning she sized V up. He had to be at least 6 feet. He towered over her, and she was a good 5'6. Praying to any deity that could hear her, Alexa led V to her downstairs gallery.

Stopping at the hidden door in the wine wrack, she looked over her shoulder. Only to find V at her back. Waiting with the patience of a saint. Turning her attention back to the door, Alexa breathed in deeply. Her hands attacked the neck of the wine bottles, twisting them this way and that.

With one last twist of the neck, the door sprang open. The smell of paint wafting out from the inside. Taking unsure steps, Alexa entered her once secret domain, V following her from behind. Leaning to the left, Alexa flicked on the lights and they walked down the steps. Finally they made, and there sat Alexa's latest piece, still drying. Turning fully, Alexa looked up at V. "I told you I knew more about being careful than anyone else. I' am a member of the Court of Miracles after all."

V sheathed his knife, looking around in silent wonder. The place was treasure trove. Illegal music, movies, paintings, books. All in mint condition, organized, and in the possession of this woman. V eyes finally turned to the now drying canvas. It was still dripping, with not only paint, but passion and a pure hatred for every single man depicted in the canvas.

Moving closer, so as to better study it, V's eyes jumped to the small table next to the easel. On it sat paint, and something else. Reaching out his hand he picked it up. It was an old picture frame. The picture showed and young brown eyed baby, and holding the child were two men. Their lips met just over the baby, the picture was all smiles.

His hand dropped slightly, V looked around at Alexa, who stood in the corner, observing him. Nodding at the photograph, she elaborated on its contents. "My family, when they first adopted me."

Her eyes jumped to another part of the room, falling on yet another photograph, she continued. "They were taken when I was about 10 years old. I went into the Juvenile Reclamation project. I ran away when I was 15, but not until after they gave me this." Alexa showed her back to him, lifting up her hair, revealing what looked like a mix of a burn and whip last. Looking back at the photo, she sighed. "They killed James first, Stephan died in a medieval lobotomy experiment."

V stared, he expected her to be a so called betrayer of the government, but he never thought she had a personal stake in it. Even now he could feel the anger radiating off her like some sort of chemical.


End file.
